Stephen Mallatratt
in 1979.]] Nigel Stephen Mallatratt (15th June, 1947 - 22nd November, 2004) was an actor and writer on Coronation Street. He is one of eight people to both write for and appear in the show, along with S. Keith James, Alick Hayes, Ray H. Dunbobbin, Bob Mason, Martyn Hesford, Jim Cartwright and Ian Kershaw. As an actor Mallatratt appeared in the Street as Peter Hockley in two episodes in 1979, and as Geoff Moffatt in a 1982 episode. As a writer he contributed 116 episodes of the programme. His most famous work is probably his stage adaptation of Susan Hill's book The Woman In Black which has been showing in London's West End now for over twenty-five years and is the second longest running play in theatreland after Agatha Christie's The Mousetrap. He was resident writer at Alan Ayckbourn's Stephen Joseph Theatre in Scarborough during the 1980s where he wrote many plays including Touch Wood and Whistle and Comic Cuts which became Glory of the Garden when it transferred to the West End. It was also there that he was asked to come up with a ghost story play for the Christmas season which could only accommodate no more than four actors and a scenery budget of £1,000 - The Woman in Black, the West End's second-longest running play was the result. He also wrote various dramas for ITV including The Innocents, the more recent adaptation of The Forsyte Saga and Island at War in which he also appeared as the Vicar. Mallatrat has also appeared in the ITV soap opera Emmerdale Farm as well as many other roles including Tom Watson in the film Chariots of Fire. He passed away in 2004 from non-hodgkins Lymphoma. External links Guardian Online Obituary Episodes written by Stephen Mallatratt 1980s 1985 (2 episodes) *Episode 2508 (15th April 1985) *Episode 2555 (25th September 1985) 1986 (4 episodes) *Episode 2601 (5th March 1986) *Episode 2628 (9th June 1986) *Episode 2656 (15th September 1986) *Episode 2672 (10th November 1986) 1987 (4 episodes) *Episode 2690 (12th January 1987) *Episode 2720 (27th April 1987) *Episode 2736 (22nd June 1987) *Episode 2781 (25th November 1987) 1988 (3 episodes) *Episode 2818 (30th March 1988) *Episode 2844 (4th July 1988) *Episode 2872 (10th October 1988) 1989 (11 episodes) *Episode 2908 (8th February 1989) *Episode 2929 (24th April 1989) *Episode 2941 (5th June 1989) *Episode 2950 (5th July 1989) *Episode 2961 (14th August 1989) *Episode 2968 (6th September 1989) *Episode 2976 (4th October 1989) *Episode 2990 (10th November 1989) *Episode 2991 (13th November 1989) *Episode 3008 (22nd December 1989) *Episode 3010 (27th December 1989) 1990s 1990 (17 episodes) *Episode 3024 (29th January 1990) *Episode 3030 (12th February 1990) *Episode 3040 (7th March 1990) *Episode 3041 (9th March 1990) *Episode 3048 (26th March 1990) *Episode 3057 (16th April 1990) *Episode 3071 (18th May 1990) *Episode 3072 (21st May 1990) *Episode 3087 (27th June 1990) *Episode 3101 (30th July 1990) *Episode 3107 (13th August 1990) *Episode 3119 (10th September 1990) *Episode 3127 (28th September 1990) *Episode 3140 (29th October 1990) *Episode 3150 (21st November 1990) *Episode 3159 (12th December 1990) *Episode 3166 (26th December 1990) 1991 (5 episodes) *Episode 3176 (18th January 1991) *Episode 3187 (13th February 1991) *Episode 3197 (8th March 1991) *Episode 3304 (13th November 1991) *Episode 3312 (2nd December 1991) 1992 (14 episodes) *Episode 3357 (13th March 1992) *Episode 3370 (13th April 1992) *Episode 3380 (6th May 1992) *Episode 3384 (15th May 1992) *Episode 3397 (15th June 1992) *Episode 3409 (10th July 1992) *Episode 3417 (29th July 1992) *Episode 3422 (10th August 1992) *Episode 3433 (4th September 1992) *Episode 3442 (25th September 1992) *Episode 3452 (19th October 1992) *Episode 3460 (6th November 1992) *Episode 3471 (2nd December 1992) *Episode 3480 (23rd December 1992) 1993 (12 episodes) *Episode 3489 (13th January 1993) *Episode 3494 (25th January 1993) *Episode 3504 (17th February 1993) *Episode 3520 (26th March 1993) *Episode 3525 (7th April 1993) *Episode 3539 (10th May 1993) *Episode 3550 (4th June 1993) *Episode 3578 (9th August 1993) *Episode 3603 (6th October 1993) *Episode 3614 (1st November 1993) *Episode 3626 (29th November 1993) *Episode 3629 (6th December 1993) 1994 (15 episodes) *Episode 3643 (7th January 1994) *Episode 3653 (31st January 1994) *Episode 3671 (14th March 1994) *Episode 3674 (21st March 1994) *Episode 3685 (15th April 1994) *Episode 3692 (29th April 1994) *Episode 3703 (25th May 1994) *Episode 3710 (10th June 1994) *Episode 3727 (20th July 1994) *Episode 3728 (22nd July 1994) *Episode 3743 (26th August 1994) *Episode 3744 (29th August 1994) *Episode 3751 (14th September 1994) *Episode 3761 (7th October 1994) *Episode 3765 (17th October 1994) 1995 (14 episodes) *Episode 3809 (25th January 1995) *Episode 3811 (30th January 1995) *Episode 3823 (27th February 1995) *Episode 3834 (24th March 1995) *Episode 3843 (14th April 1995) *Episode 3854 (10th May 1995) *Episode 3864 (2nd June 1995) *Episode 3865 (5th June 1995) *Episode 3879 (7th July 1995) *Episode 3889 (31st July 1995) *Episode 3908 (13th September 1995) *Episode 3909 (15th September 1995) *Episode 3922 (16th October 1995) *Episode 3948 (15th December 1995) 1996 (12 episodes) *Episode 3960 (12th January 1996) *Episode 3970 (5th February 1996) *Episode 3981 (1st March 1996) *Episode 3982 (4th March 1996) *Episode 3995 (3rd April 1996) *Episode 4007 (1st May 1996) *Episode 4019 (29th May 1996) *Episode 4032 (28th June 1996) *Episode 4042 (22nd July 1996) *Episode 4053 (16th August 1996) *Episode 4054 (19th August 1996) *Episode 4079 (16th October 1996) 1999 (3 episodes) *Episode 4630 (16th June 1999) *Episode 4646 (14th July 1999) *Episode 4648 (18th July 1999) Category:Coronation Street actors Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Actors who have played multiple roles